Compact disks are manufactured to a standard size, and are usually located within a protective sleeve or case, the sleeve or case also being typically of a standard size.
The invention is expected to find its greatest utility in relation to compact disks since these are typically stored in large numbers. However, the storage of other articles is not precluded, such as video cassettes, music cassettes "mini-disks", computer disks and console games, for example. For simplicity the following description will refer predominantly to compact disks, but the following references to such disks or to "disks" or to "compact disks or the like" should be interpreted as meaning any suitable articles such as those listed above. It is also expected that the invention will find its greatest utility for the home storage of such articles, though institutional or commercial use of the container is not thereby excluded.